twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam
Adamrona's infinite block... It goes against your policy, Pam, so I'm now curious. From the couple of lines I can read in the deletion log the blog is just a series of links - either to useless domains or pseudopornografic ones, but not warranting this kind of blocks. MinorStoop 19:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Makes sense. Thanks! :) MinorStoop 19:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Blocks as short as possible. MinorStoop 04:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::To me, Adamrona needs to be blocked, he or she is even worse then myself and I editing things badly most of the times. I am not even the slightest surprised the Minor as even said something, admins should have seen it happening in the first place. To me what Minor is actually doing is reporting a user that seems like they are a good candidate for being a "troll" and "spammer", which is blocking material, which drives me insane. Plus I also go to minor, when I need advice, she is a good candidate for an admin spot, she'll do this wiki good like charmed, you, Dee, and Lucky does. ::: My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Perhaps it was just implied in your behavior - I remember at least two instances where you started with the shortest block available, then double that, double again and so on, until the misbehavior causing them eased. Having checked a number of other wikis, I liked this a lot better. MinorStoop 16:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Never said you did wrong. :) MinorStoop 19:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps it was not my call... ... but I thought I'd save myself the scroll of 100+ messages before getting to the goodies. :) MinorStoop 08:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hello, Iam Kristen. I wanted to know if you can make me an adminstrator. I will follow my job well, as I am regular on this site and have read all the guidelines. please help. thankyou fot your precious time, (kristenBelkrisrobedforever76 (talk) 13:40, July 4, 2012 (UTC)) Background change Hey, Pam, I was wondering what you think about a background change for this Wiki. As Breaking Dawn - Part 2 is (slowly) approaching, I think a background change would be appropriate. What do you think of this as a new background? Thanks, TeamTaycob 19:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. I'll try with the background first. I'm just really afraid of messing it up. I'll be careful, though, and won't touch the color themes. TeamTaycob 21:25, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: I've tried cutting the photo, but the end background photo ends up looking choppy. I see that with the original photo with a tile and fix that there isn't any cutting lines you can see. Could I just keep it that way? TeamTaycob 21:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay. Thanks. I'll change it tomorrow. About to call it a night. TeamTaycob 04:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah, too much indenting... Sorry, I just logged off at about the time you last messaged me. I thought you meant to veritcally slice it in half, but then I realized that you meant horizontally. I'll see what it looks like right now. TeamTaycob 14:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I can't with this cut background, Pam. This is driving me nuts. TeamTaycob 14:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Comic-Con (Copy-pasting in case you see this one first rather than the original on Hunger Games...) Greetings! You may already know, but Twilight will have a presence Comic-Con this year. Wikia will have a physical presence at the 'Con once again, and we've created this badge: to remind users of this, and provide them with a link to Comic-Con Wiki. There, we will be updating live for the duration of the event with images, info, and exclusives for those users who are unable to be there in person. Would you be willing to allow this badge on the main page here (hopefully at the top of the right column) until the conclusion of the event? Please hit me up on my TALK PAGE and let me know either way so I can add it, or make a note that you've declined affiliation. You're welcome to add it yourself using the code above, but please drop me a note as well so I can track which wikis are participating. Thank you for your time! :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Children of the Moon Then, what do I do with the "Breaking Dawn" category attached to the page? Many thanks! MinorStoop 00:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks - should have checked the categories on the other species by myself... MinorStoop 00:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Top ten lists I have been curious for a while on how to use a bot, and perhaps the top ten lists are a chance to learn the game. Two categories are one too many, and I'm unwilling to do the job by hand, so I was thinking whether I could have your approval. How well does one need to know code, and does one have to kowtow staff? Thanks! MinorStoop 18:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I'll contact staff and see what I can glean from them. Thank you. MinorStoop 22:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC)